Interlude of Passion
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: [Lemon]Exerpt:Licking her red lips, she walked over without glancing around her surroundings her eye sight was dead on him, like a target with an X marked right on the two lips that licked the dryness from one another. “I thought I might find you here.”


**Interlude of Passion**

**By: Lady Casper**

**Rated: M+(Flashback Lemon and Lemon)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or their characters.**

**AN:** This is something I wasn't planning on. It just sorta came to me when I was trying to write a drabble and I just continued to go with the flow. If you notice some of what Heero and Relena are saying sound very familiar. This is purposely done. In Episode 33, the both of them are sitting on the bench in the Sanc. I just did my own rendition of what should have happened in the Sanc. This isn't betaed so if you find misspellings you know why, and this took me all day and all night to finish. (That's right I stayed up all night and morning to finish this piece of writing and I'm happy to say I'm proud of it) . Hope you Enjoy. Special thanks to An Shino for the quotes.

* * *

Watching with hawk eyes that seemed to see through clothes and only the nude form underneath, he continued to watch her enter the room. Her fingers lightly grazed the threshold as she made her appearance in the heated room. The little red dress that hung onto her body did little to decrease his sexual frustration. The blue eyes that swam with lust looked across over to him. He sat there, legs open, an arm dangling loosely across his thigh. Their eyes locked in a second from the time she walked in. The sea met the sky.

Licking her red lips, she walked over without glancing around her surroundings; her eye sight was dead on him, like a target with an X marked right on the two lips that licked the dryness from one another.

"I thought I might find you here." It was dark and distant from the rest of the people situated in the house. Putting the facts together, she could already tell where he was hiding in the shadows before she entered the room.

She pushed her fingers down her chest, crossing her breasts until they settled in her midsection.

"May I sit beside you?" She asked seduction evident in her plans.

He locked eyes with her after briefly examining her body. Her knee knocked against his, pushing to make room for her body to be in between his legs.

"It's your party you can do what you want." She smirked and instead of sitting on his lap like he wanted her to, she sat beside him, thighs brushing thighs, starting another frenzy of fire in their bodies.

She didn't look at him and instead watched the party from the couch they occupied, taking in the view of couples hanging all over each other. She took in a shuddered breath when the couple standing against a wall showed off how much they wanted each other. The guy with a greasy wet jet black, hand had slid down the girl's skirt, playing with her moist lips as her head fell backwards, letting small gasps usher through her lips.

It was that scene and the fact that she was sitting next to the man who she had wanted all night to fill her desires and her body that sent a wave of heat through her lower body. Finally taking in a small breath, she turned to the man who had already been looking over her body again when she flashed him her famous glance of interest toward him. He could already feel the heat rising in his groin as she let him peak at her tongue when it ran lightly over her bottom lip.

He let his eyes travel from hers down to the narrow view of her breasts peaking out as well, his hand twitched when she wiggled lightly moving closer to him.

"Why did you kind enough to stay here at my house last night? In the past you would have run off, to fight battles in space instead of in bed. What's changed?" Her eyes were still a shade darker; something he knew was not the lighting in the room to cause the effect.

The room was beginning to become extremely hot either that or his body was on fire from the close proximity to the goddess that had his body screaming for. He glanced back toward the room but kept her in his sight at the corner of his eye.

The night before she had been drunk with a guy tag along who didn't know the word 'no' and tried to take advantage of her. After seeing her push his body away, it was time he stepped in and dealt with the man in a mature sensible way. He punched him in the face, leaving a trail of blood gushing from his nose as he cowered away calling her not worth it, which earned him a straight kick in the ass.

Afterwards, he had taken her upstairs and let braided American for who had come along with him for "reasons" deal with the guests. She was starting grow hot and he was a little worried she would be cooked in the suit she wore. Politics and their damn outfits sent questions to the world…why?

Feeling it was only to help better her breathing, he unzipped the tight fitted dress that cut a closely knitted neck cut around her collar. It went slack, allowing him to pull the remainder off without glancing at the front. True, he did get a view of her ass in the lacy panties but he tried to keep his eyes averted as best he could. It had finally dawned on him, that he was in fact intoxicated as well but hadn't truly realized it until he saw her garment clad body and felt a rush of wanton feelings erupt in his mind.

Before he let himself get out of control with the rush of feelings, he placed her in the four poster bed, pulling the sheets overtop of her and decided to leave the comforter down for the night when her fingers grasped his.

He didn't move. The soft skin touching his hand had frozen him in his place. Her soft feminine voice rose just above a whisper. "Please…stay." He turned his gaze back onto the half slumbering beauty and couldn't find himself to tear away. "Please, I don't want to be alone tonight." Her eyes were on the verge of spilling the heavy pain of sadness.

Taking in a deep breath, he finally and unexpectedly nodded and joined her on the bed but didn't slip under the covers with her. She wrapped her long arms around his waist and snuggled up to him, inviting him into an embrace that he couldn't decline. Soon he found himself drifting off to sleep shortly after her.

Sometime between an hour or so into slumber, he felt warm skin against his, and cracked an eye open to see what it was. She had tugged the covers out from underneath of him and pulled them over so he was now skin to skin with her.

He didn't budge, afraid he would wake her and suddenly realize what a mistake it was for her allowing him her bed, or worse her not remembering.

Slightly moving just a bit so that he was closer to the edge of the bed he was about to try and make a break for it when her arms entrapped him around his waist. When he turned around he saw two very sparkling blues eyes staring right back at him.

"Where are you going?" She whispered her tone melancholy.

"I just was going to leave so you could sleep better alone." He tried to move again but her arm seemed to have the upper hand at the moment.

She leaned her body closer to his, so her front was touching his back. He could feel her hard nipples graze his back and he couldn't help but let a shiver run up his spine. She was going to kill him at this rate from a heart attack.

Her eyes were calling to him and he soon turned back around again to face them. Hot liquid started to slip down her small fragile face, her grip became loose and she allowed him the escape he seemed to clawing to get to.

"I meant what I said. I really don't want to be alone. But more so, I don't want to be without you." She waited, wanting him so badly to stay but not allowing herself to pull him back to her if he didn't want to.

Instead of listening to his mind which was screaming to get the hell out of there before he lost himself into the emotions, he turned to her, encaged her body under his and kissed her lips amorously.

The kiss grew more into a need, his hands came around her body and grasped the sides of her face while her fingers started to tangle their way through his dark locks. Their breaths hitched when his chest lowered and touched her covered breasts. He traveled his hand down from her face, over the skin of her neck, all the way to the two warm orbs waiting for him to crush their forms into his hands.

The wish was granted when he slipped a hand under the silk cream bra, letting his palm roll over the bud; a gasp came from her swollen lips but was smothered with his own. If it was lust then let it collide with their needs, if it was love then let them show it, but all he could think of was pressing his hard body against her soft one.

Finding it a more in the way and less helpful, he yanked the bra off and threw it to the other side of the bed as his lips pulled from hers and crushed against the now naked bosom before him. He took the pink nub into his mouth, letting his teeth lightly graze against it; her back arched up pushing more of her mound through his lips.

Their bodies intertwined, he could feel the heat become stifling against her center as it rubbed up against his chest every so often when he bobbed his head with the peaked nipple in his mouth.

Her moans proved affective on his body, when he could feel himself stiffen against her thigh which on made her moan more. She was wet and waiting and his arousal was becoming a painful cock that was ready to be plunged into her folds.

The issue that seemed to be forgotten was, he was still clothed. But before he had actually caught on, her fingers were already grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head making him loose his connection with her swollen nipple. As soon as it was off and gathered with her bra she went for his jeans that seemed to be straining him further into pain. Leave it to him to wear jeans and a t-shirt to one of her functions. Not that it mattered, he only shown up to watch out for her, he was her guardian angel after all but the more they continued to reach for one another's bodies, the more she realized he was more than just a guardian angel to protect her but to please her as she was to please him.

Pulling down his jeans she felt how tight he truly was when her hand accidentally grazed the side of the shaft. She gulped but refused to back out, she wanted, needed this. He had groaned when she touched him so then maybe. Running a finger experimentally up his cock she saw his face contract and start to perspire with each stroke she made.

His mouth was claiming right underneath her left breast, leaving small trails of bite marks of the night. Then without really thinking on it, she wrapped her whole hand around the throbbing member and started to pump him, making the breath from his lungs choke up in his throat. The blue eyes widened in shock when his hand ceased hers, cutting off the ministrations she was placing on him, and kissed the side of her mouth breathlessly.

"I'll never make it if you keep that up." He whispered, sending a chill up her spine but also turning her on more.

Making himself enough room so he could sit on his haunches, he pulled himself back and kissed her inner thigh, then pushed his lips a bit forceful against the clothed center. She moaned and gripped the sheets in a tight vice, making a pure yet seductive smile cross his lips.

He slipped his finger between the sides of the garment and pulled down slowly, drawling out a wait that caused her to lift against his hand. He pushed her back down, but kissed the now unclothed lips that waited for the kiss of lust. The garment soon was tossed to the side as he placed a finger deep inside her, and pinched her clit, causing her legs to push down on the mattress. Pulling against her walls he let his lips finish the job as he sucked on her clitoris then slid his tongue deep inside her making a raw scream fall from her lips.

The hardness was painful and he knew it had to tease her for only a bit more before allowing himself to enter. He sucked until a rush of hot liquid spilled against his mouth, telling him to drink the nectar that kept the Gods and Goddesses immortal.

Licking up her folds until she was just moist from his own liquid, he pulled himself up and placed his body just above hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he slid inside swiftly, flawlessly slamming straight into her walls making her gasp and groan, her hips already trying to meet his.

He pulled out slightly before gliding back in harder this time, penetrating the barrier walls that crashed down around his shaft. Air was cut off from his lips as he couldn't breath or think straight, her walls were crashing down around him, the barrier that had been up for so long now finally coming down; he could faintly hear her cry of pain which started to pull him out of the mind numbing feeling.

The previous night started to fade from his eyes and he suddenly realized she was laying about his lap, gripping her hand on his inner thigh.

"It must be so hard, but despite that you carry on fighting." She lifted her head so her face was a mere inch from his. "Emotions, you keep fighting them, battling them out." Running a hand across his cheek, she lifted her body up so she was against his chest.

"Stop running from me." She whispered. His hands came around her waist when she pushed her face to his shoulder, locking her into a tight embrace, one for which he never wanted to break.

The room was warm, the dim lights still dancing about; people continued their own lustful games around the house. One of the couples that had been up against the couch near the two, were pulling each other down and on to the floor. The couple that had been arousing each other against the wall had long been finished, lazing about on the cushioned carpet.

"Do you not want me?" She drew in a hard breath. The long cascading strands of blonde streamed down her shoulders which shook from the sudden hard breaths she couldn't bring in.

He pulled her back before she could make another comment and kissed her softly on the lips. Those lips that kept him in warmth he couldn't describe last night, called to him again and all he wanted to do more than anything else was to plunge into their sweet spell.

"I'm just…" He wanted to tell her why he always held back, afraid he would harm her if she knew he was completely ignorant in the matter of love. It was something he himself never once had the chance to pursue or cared to, until he met her that day along the shoreline.

"Huh?" Just as he was about to spill his soul to her, a long dark shadow cast down on the both of them. A young petite woman with long dark blonde hair that came down to her midsection, showed before the couple.

"I'm sorry was I interrupting anything?" She asked slyly but it was obvious she knew exactly what she spoiled.

The woman across his lap didn't move, nor did she turn to greet the other woman but just kept eye contact with his dark blue eyes.

"Yes. You were." He growled, lifting the woman in his arms up along with his body as he stood at full height next to the intruder.

"Miss Relena." Dorothy smirked at the woman's possessiveness when she drawled herself closer to his body.

"Miss Dorothy." Relena didn't really look at the woman's wicked curl of the lips and merely directed her attention to the man holding to her.

"Heero, I'm getting tired." Her hands cupped the back of his head as she reached herself up long enough to touch his lips to hers for a brief moment. "Let's retire for the night."

Relena glanced back toward the woman who continued to watch the couple in fascination as if she were watching a rare species interact together, sitting on the edge of their seat waiting for them to mate and create more.

His dark locks fell into his eyes as he nodded his head and whisked the woman away in his arms toward the stairs, heading to the dark private bedroom at the end of the hall.

As his back retreated until she could only make out so much before he turned the corner with the princess still in his arms, Dorothy smirked to herself and plopped down quietly on the couch. "We'll it's about bloody time."

Unlike downstairs with other's body heat to add to the room, it was cool and dark when he entered the quiet bedroom. He didn't stop to flip the switch and left to his instincts and the moonlight to find his way to the four poster bed with Egyptian cotton sheets covering the divan completely for his Goddess.

Walking to the bed, he placed her warm body lightly down on the bed, then climbed up, propping himself up on his palms as he hovered over her body like he had done the night before. Her lips were faintly red from the searing kisses downstairs, the golden tresses rippling around her head like golden river, but her eyes…those eyes he could drowned in, glistened in the pale moonlight that entered the room.

Relena reached up, brushing her fingers against his dark skin as she breathlessly took in the sight of him. His own eyes were reflecting that lust filled pool, trying to swallow every last drop of her body in its view. They glowed; dark sparkling blue that she couldn't begin to define and only realized she was staring at her own through his as well.

Her fingers trailed against his cheekbone as she continued to drown in his pools while he drowned in hers.

"You've got an intensity in your eyes," her finger slid to his lips, rubbing against them softly, "that hasn't changed since the first time we met."

Heero smiled down on her, and leaned down to capture her luscious lips that had been begging to be kissed.

Reaching down, he pulled up the bottom of the red dress that still clung to her curves to up about her waist, then pealed off the little black lingerie that hardly covered her. Again she was warm and waiting for him to join her in another blissful encounter.

He pulled down his pants, grabbing the hoop on the top and wrenched the remainder down quickly which dragged his boxers along with them, throwing them to the side. Even though they had done this before, all he could feel was urgency to be inside her as quickly as possible but also to touch every bit of bare skin. The dress had to go.

Heero rapt his hand around the small of her back and lifted her up so he could pull the dress up without having to yank hard. The dress slipped over her head and soon joined the pile of forgotten clothing along the floor. He let his hand run down her chest, feeling every curve, twist; bit of skin he was allowed.

Relena was in a state of awe as to how his touch made her body react. The pit of her stomach felt like a small knot of nerves waiting to be untied.

"Heero…" She murmured as her eyes started to flutter at his hand's magical ways.

Placing one hand on her stomach, he readied himself at her entrance, already feeling the moistness drip on him as he finally pushed the tip in. A rush of butterflies attacked her stomach and the apex between her legs began to pull, needing to reach the release it had been begging for.

Her fingers rushed down the smooth sheets, searching for their mate when they found them just near her hips; they intertwined and gripped tightly to each other as Heero pushed himself deep inside her folds. The voluptuous moans escaping her lips only increased his hard on as he continued to pump in and out, filling both their voids of emptiness to a paroxysm that would inundate both their senses and minds.

Pulling out again, Heero thrusted one last time, filling her warmth completely, hitting her directly where it sent her spiraling out of control; her body convulsed and her walls crushed him bringing him down with her as his body crashed down into her soft open arms.

Their breathing was raged as they tried to relish the bliss they had catapulted into. Relena still clutching his cock with her walls let out a warm, yet hard scream which pierced through the silent room followed by his voice ripping through the night, her name the only thing that tasted his lips.

Relena brought his head down against her breast, her chest still heaving for a bit of air to lavish the rawness in her throat. Slowly they calmed their breathing down just as sleep started to set in.

Heero pulled out of Relena quickly, and grabbed the sheets, covering their both nude bodies as she clutched his shoulder with her head languidly falling across his chest.

"Heero…" She yawned, his name as sleep started to beckon her to come.

"Hm…?"

"Promise me you won't leave here without telling me first." Her fingers gripped a little more on his shoulder.

His hand ran up and down her back, coaxing her to sleep. "Hm." He nodded before kissing her forehead; her lips pulled to a smile and finally fell into that sleep she had been seeking.

"I love you…Relena." Heero kissed her lips before letting his own sleep creep upon him and take a hold.

Fin


End file.
